Criminal Justice In Monroe
The criminal justice system has undergone massive changes since the establishment of the new union. Many crimes received stricter punishments, court systems and policies were adjusted and reformed and law enforcement organization, education, training and policies were reformed. Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Everett is made up of municipal (local), county, state and federal agencies. *'Local LEO': Local (municipal) or village, town or city police agencies are the lowest level of government law enforcement in Everett. Local police may enforce all laws initially but investigations may be taken over by federal agencies depending on the crime such as narcotics, federal crimes and terrorism. Local police primarily enforce within their own city jurisdictions although in the Union of Everett, laws allow for police to act on or off duty in any jurisdiction within Everetti territory. Police are therefore legally allowed to pursue suspects over state lines during pursuits. *'County Sheriff': The Sheriffs Department is a county law enforcement agency and holds higher authority in the county than local police. The Sheriff is the highest enforcement official in a county and leads the department of his fellow enforcers, known as Sheriff's deputies. In most places, the Sheriff is elected to his or her position while deputies are hired. Sheriff's departments control authority over county jails, county coroners departments, morgues and have the duties in most places in dealing with evictions, SWAT operations, county civil defense, emergency disaster service, rescue service or emergency management. *'State Police': State police are a police body unique to each Everetti state, having statewide authority to conduct law enforcement activities and criminal investigations. In general, they perform functions outside the jurisdiction of the county sheriff, such as enforcing traffic laws on state highways and interstate expressways, overseeing the security of the state capitol complex, protecting the governor and training new officers for local police forces too small to operate an academy. In several states, state police are referred to as State Troopers and in others, Highway Patrol. *'Federal Agency': Federal agencies are federal law enforcement agencies that have nationwide authority to conduct investigations. In Everett there are several agencies for varying forms of federal crimes. Federal law enforcers are called Federal agents. **Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) **Narcotics, Alcohol & Firearms (NAF) **Cyber Terrorism Task Force (CTTF) **Union of Everett Crisis Unit (UECU) **National Security Agency (NSA) **Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) **Customs & Border Patrol (CBP) **Immigration & Customs Enforcement (ICE) **Union of Everett Marshals **Paranormal Control & Investigation (PCI) Training Law enforcement are trained through college courses and later academies. All law enforcement are required to pass a minimum of an Associates degree (two years) in Criminal Justice. Federal agencies may require a four year Bachelors degree. Following graduation, law enforcement academies are required to teach future officers or agents all required skills in firearms, tactics and driving courses among training in police/public relations and corruption and sensitivity training. All law enforcement are required to be trained in and approved for use and possession of all forms of weapons ranging from pistols, shotguns, sub machine guns and assault weapons. Recent law require all law enforcement be armed with, in addition to a sidearm, a sub machine gun on their person and an assault weapon in their vehicle. Some agencies require additional courses and training, such as the Crisis Unit, who must pass paramedic training, basic emergency room procedures and agents must be trained in a fluent language in addition to English. PCI agents must be trained in college courses in either psychology, physics or parapsychology. PCI agents with previous experience in paranormal investigation can join the PCI without the college requirement. Classes on learning Latin are recommended for PCI agents. CTTF agents are required to take college courses in computer technology. Constitutional Rights The Constitution of the Union of Everett guarantees several civil rights regarding criminal justice, justice proceedures and court proceedings. *'First Amendment': Guarantees a right to privacy. *'Fourth Amendment': Guarantees a right to privacy and requires a warrant signed by a judge of a court system under oath of reasonable cause to search and seize property in any way. This is extended to electronic devices and vehicles. Law enforcement by law may not search closed compartments of vehicles without warrants such as the trunk, glove box compartment or center console compartments without warrant. Electronics may not be seized and searched without warrant. *'Fifth Amendment': Guarantees the right to remain silent. No person can be forced to testify against him/herself nor be forced to admit to a crime or forced to speak whether at trial or during interrogations. *'Sixth Amendment': Guarantees the right to a fair trial which includes the right to an attorney or representation in court, during interrogation or any other event. *'Eighth Amendment': Protects persons against illegal, unlawful or unfair or excessive fines and or bail. Also protects against cruel or unusual punishments. Protects Everetti citizens from extradition to other nations deemed as corrupt, biased or cruel. Legalizes the use of torturous interrogation in the event of absolute crisis. Miranda Warning The Miranda Warnings were first developed in the United States which were required to be read at the arrest of any suspect or person. The warning consists of the rights of the arrested person. "You have the right to remain silent. Should you refuse that right, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Common Crimes & Punishments Crime Enhancers Criminal Punishment enhancers are laws and legal methods to deter certain forms of crime by adding on years on incarceration for committing special offenses. Currently two criminal punishment enhancers exist under Felony charges and federal crimes, Hate Crimes law and Gang Offense law. Both Gang Offense and Hate Crime enhancers add 15 years of imprisonment to offenders charged and convicted of a gang offense or hate crime. Gang Offenses are added to charges when a member of a gang commits a crime. In an attempt to reduce gang membership and criminal behaviors, enhanced punishments are used to deter new membership. An offense such as assault, which results in 25 years imprisonment, committed by a gang member, is a Gang Offense, resulting in up to 40 years incarceration, even if the offense was not gang related. Similarly, Hate Crimes are also enhanced with 15 year sentences to deter biased based criminal behavior. Offenders who choose to commit an offense, usually a violent one, against a person based on their differences such as race, orientation, gender identity, sex, age or nationality, will have Hate Crimes charges added to the offense. Both enhancers have effectively reduced criminal behavior and have put away repeat offenders away for longer periods of time, effectively protecting potential target victims in the future. Life Imprisonment Life Imprisonment is defined in the Union of Everett as a second level punishment of a lifetime term of incarceration for a Level Two crime. The convicted person shall remain incarcerated in prison for the remainder of his or her life. Upon reaching the age of 65, the prisoner will be transferred to a retirement prison for elderly inmates. Here, the prisoner will remain until natural death. Life Imprisonment has no chance for parole. Death Penalty The death penalty is a sentence given to convicts who have been convicted of the most henious crimes under Everetti law. These crimes include murder, rape, child sex offenses, child pornography, human trafficking/slavery, terrorism, assassination, Treason and other high level offenses. Those sentenced to death are executed either by gunshot or poisoning (either via lethal injection or by lethal medications/pills such as arsenic or potassium cyanide).